


The Curiosity Of Georgie Denbrough

by AGreatBigUniverse



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: And Richie Loves Eddie, Bad Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie loves Richie, F/M, Georgie Denbrough Lives, His name is Dylan France, IDK why i made him, M/M, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, OC, Slow Burn, Some angst, Stanley Uris Lives, This might be a long story, happy endings, please help me, reddie is real, you can fight me on this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreatBigUniverse/pseuds/AGreatBigUniverse
Summary: Georgie wants to know what it's like to be a part of The Losers Club!Bill lets him come a long on some of their adventures and he starts to realize the danger his brother and his friends are in.ORGeorgie doesn't want to lose his older brother and bad ass Losers Club doing parkour.





	The Curiosity Of Georgie Denbrough

"Please!" Georgie put his hands together and made puppy eyes.  
"No, s-sorry juh-juh-Georgie you can't c-come with u-u-us" Bill frowned looking away from Georgie's puppy eyes. . .his weakness!  
"I'll be good! I won't argue! I won't distract you!" Georgie pleaded for the tenth time today.  
"G-Georgie" Bill said.  
"I'll do what you say!" Georgie closed his eyes on his knees. Bill looked over at Georgie with sad eyes.  
"F-Fine you can c-come a-a-along, but you h-h-have to listen!" Bill threatened but it didn't sound so scary because of his stutter. Bill saw Georgie's eyes light up and he jumped around the room happily.  
"Yay!" Georgie made sure he got prepared to meet Bill's friends.

"Just make sure when you meet this kid named, Richie you don't say anything that could be made into a joke. . .please" Bill clasped his hand together.  
"Okay?" Georgie shrugged.  
"Thank you!" Bill seemed happy and relieved.

"Anything else I need to know?" Georgie asked unsure of what he needed to do.  
"Uh, n-n-not r-really" Bill rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh! T-that's right we m-m-might do some t-training with Dylan!" Bill said from downstairs. Georgie was nervous to meet these people who Bill talks about non-stop suddenly he remembered the first time he spoke about them.

••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••  
"Hey, Bill!" Georgie called from the other room to scared to leave the comfort of his bed and risk being snatched from the monsters underneath it.  
"Y-yeah, G-Georgie?" Bill walked in rubbing his eyes.  
"I uh- I had a nightmare" Georgie looked over at a turtle plush that Bill gave him saying the turtle would watch over him with their life and may even pull some strings for him.  
"Do y-you w-w-wanna talk a-about it?" Bill asked. Georgie thought back to his nightmare; there was blood, sharp teeth, a sewer drain, and red balloons. Georgie shook his head not wanting to revisit the trauma of the nightmare.  
"Can you tell me a story?" Georgie asked and watched as Bill raised and eyebrow.  
"Wh-What type?" Bill asked probably thinking of more stories to tell in that moment than a director could coming up with a hit film.  
"Could you tell me a story about your friends?" Georgie hoped it wasn't too much to ask. When Bill had gone on to tell him a story about flowers and how zinnia was the best flower and magic and crowns Georgie told him he was old enough to have a real story and not a fairy tale.  
Bill just laughed.  
••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••

Bill's friends seemed cool even though the only story he heard about them was a fake one it was still pretty cool.  
He was very excited to meet them tomorrow!

So much so he could hardly sleep. He laid awake in his bed thinking about what they'd be like.

••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••

The next day Bill woke up early to make sandwiches for the other Losers.  
Georgie woke up a little bit later but not too far behind Bill.  
"Y-you ready Juh-Georgie?" Bill asked smiling.  
"Yeah! I'm so ready!" Georgie felt all energy and excitement rush back to him suddenly remembering what was today.  
"G-good, I h-hope yo-you-you're ready to meet the b-b-best people in the w-world!" Bill seemed to put a lot of trust in these people he called his friends.

After a long walk to the quarry, where they usually sat after a swim.  
They waited.  
And waited.  
Did we mention they did some waiting?

Bill checked his phone and sighed. "R-Richie said h-he'd be fash-fashionably luh-luh-late" he shook his head.  
"Sorry, I was late! I had to be equipped with every piece of medical equipment before leaving the house" a indeterminate feminine voice. Which is why when Georgie looked over and saw a guy he was kinda surprised.  
He was a short boy with a cast over his arm with LOSER written on it a V over the S. He wore black shorts and a very pink button up shirt.  
"Oh! H-hello Eh-E-E-Eddie!" Bill said and Georgie could see Bill gesture to him from the corner of his vision.  
"Really? This is little George!?" Eddie looked unsure but surprised. "He doesn't look at all like you!" Eddie pointed to both of them.  
"I'd say he looks better!" A voice shouted from the woods. Bill turned his head over and scowled at a boy who wore very thick glasses and had a weird outer jacket look which had little trees on the green garment.  
"Beep, beep, Richie" Eddie furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Nice to see you guys again" Richie walked over to Eddie and wrapped an arm around him Eddie not making a move to hug back. Richie kept his hold and continued talking.  
"Little Bill! Big Bill! Nice to see you came" Richie pushed up his glasses.  
"I h-h-had to, i-if I didn't D-Dylan w-would have m-my head!" Bill looked serious but he was laughing.

"True, true" Richie rubbed the back of his neck thinking about something.  
"Should the little one be here when we train, though?" Eddie looked troubled.  
"I p-promised h-he could c-c-come a-along" Bill laughed nervously.  
"You did!?" Richie looked with surprise something a facial expression usually didn't put on.  
"O-of couse! H-he used his puh-puppy e-eyes" Bill defended himself.

"Really?" Richie sighed and Georgie couldn't help but feel he was a little out of place.

Once all of The Losers were in one place they waited for Dylan which took a little extra it being sunset by the time the boy had come a long.  
Dylan was a semi-attractive male with shirt black hair placed into a quiff like style. His bright green eyes standing out against the trees; Dylan also had a satchel with a stripped green and blue button up shirt.  
"Oh, you guys are here" Dylan said like it was nothing dropping a pile of sticks on the ground, except they weren't sticks, they were foam swords, plastic spears, trashcan lid shields, and foam nun chucks.  
"Yeah, we've been here for a few hours" Stan crossed his arms.  
"Sorry about that" Dylan smiled.  
"I'm supposed to be home for supper" Ben face palmed.  
"How about we just tell our parents that we're spending the night at Bev's place" Mike being the always present voice of reason stated.  
"Why my place!?" Beverly asked suddenly feeling put in the spot light. "if anything Bill's place would be more believable" Beverly suggested.  
"O-Okay you guh-guh-guys can tell t-them you're at m-my puh-place" Bill frowned feeling defeated. When they decided on his place they decided on his place. Everyone started typing away on their phones, then Dylan noticed Georgie.  
"Who's that?" Dylan asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh! D-D-Dylan, G-Georgie, Georgie, D-Dylan" Bill pointed back and forth between the two to introduce them.  
"So this is your little brother? Your little. . .Georgie?" Dylan placed a question at the end of his sentence to make sure he got the name right. Georgie nodded hiding behind Bill feeling just the tiniest bit safer.  
••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••°••

Georgie watched from the side as his brother picked up a plastic battle axe that had his name on it (literally).  
Bill did some swings with it before aiming at a mannequin.  
Richie picked up a bat from the pile and smirked, Eddie picked up a bow and arrow, Beverly picked up a plastic spear, Mike picked up a fake Flail, Stan picked up the foam nun chucks, and Ben picked up a fake morning star.  
"Isn't it great?" Dylan asked from where he stood by a patch of white and pink amaryllis flowers.  
"What is?" Georgie tilted his head.  
"People willing to fight for their small town" Dylan said a look of nostalgia on his face. "I've only come across a few others like that in my life" Dylan hummed a quick little tune.  
"This is just fake fighting right? Bill won't get hurt?" Georgie asked looking over at his brother who swung at the mannequin with all of his might.  
"Flowers, they wilt and so do humans" Dylan frowned his green eyes looking darker than they were when he came. "But I promise, Georgie. That I will protect them for you and their families" Dylan smiled at the shorter boy.  
"Okay" Georgie felt uncomfortable that their conversation got so dark so fast.  
"Sorry for bringing the mood down" Dylan apologized his voice soft and slow. "I just. . .don't wanna lose them after last time." Dylan looked into the distance.  
"What happened last time?" Georgie asked.  
"I'll tell you the story. . .":

"It all started with a clown."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry parkour comes in later!


End file.
